drachenzahmen_leicht_gemachtfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dagur der Durchgeknallte (Folge)
,,Wie heißt es so schön, zwei Köpfe sind besser als einer; da ist oft was dran, aber vier Köpfe, tja, das sind ein paar zu viel." Die Reiter befinden sich hoch oben in den Wolken und Raffnuss fragt:"Wie sollen wir denn von hier oben was sehen?" und Hicks antwortet:"Könnt ihr nicht, darum geht es ja!" "Oh, naja raff ich nicht" meint Taffnuss. Hicks erklärt:" Wenn ihr beide nichts sehen könnt müsst ihr euch darauf verlassen das Kotz und Würg für euch sehen kann! Etwa so" und Hicks verschwand in den Wolken. "Warum muss der Kerl immer in Rätseln reden!" ruft Taffnuss und Raffnuss meint sie sollten sich auf sich selbst verlassen und Taffnuss meint genau das gleiche. Im selben Augenblick rufen Raffnuss hoch und Taffnuss runter und was geschieht: Totales Chaos. Der Drache und die Zwillinge wirbeln komplett durcheinander in den Wolken und steuern auf Fischbein zu und knallen mit Fischbein zusammen. Die Zwillinge und Fischbein fliegen nach unten und landen in einem Baum. Die Zwillinge rufen ihren Drachen doch bei dem ist immer noch Chaos und er ist immer noch orientierungslos. Fischbein hingegen pfeift einmal kurz und macht ein paar Handzeichen und Fleischklops fliegt herunter und holt Raffnuss und Taffnuss aus dem Baum und nur ein Bruchteil einer Sekunde später bricht der Ast wo die Zwillinge drauf lagen."Es hat funktioniert!" ruft Fischbein. Hicks hat alles gesehen und bemerkt das Fischbeins Ast auch fast bricht und er und Ohnezahn fliegen schnell nach unten und retten Fischbein in letzter Sekunde. Hicks fragt Fischbein was das für Handzeichen sind die er da macht und Fischbein antwortet:"Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst, ich habe einfache Handzeichen für Fleischklops entwickelt für den Fall das wir getrennt sind." "Handzeichen Fischbein! Das ist ja unglaublich Fischbein wir müssen sofort daran arbeiten! Die Reiter sind wieder auf Berk in der Akademie und arbeiten an den Handzeichen. Hicks bringt Ohnezahn bei als Zeichen Plasmastrahl und lächeln bei. Astrid bringt Sturmpfeil den Stachelschuss per Zeichen bei. Rotzbakke hat einen eigenen Befehl namens Vernichten und Hakenzahn feuert auf Rotzbakke und nicht auf die eigentliche Wand die er Vernichten sollte. Fleischklops wird beigebracht "Umarmung" und die Zwillinge haben auch einen Befehl für Kotz und Würg. "Geh!" rufen beide und zeigen in Unterschiedliche Richtungen und es gibt Chaos. "Flieg!" rufen beide und es gibt erneut Chaos. "Leute Leute Kotz und Würg ist ein Drache das heißt ihr dürft ihm auch nur einen Befehl geben" meint Hicks. Raffnuss ist einverstanden und ruft :"Angriff auf Taffnuss!" und Kotz greift Taffnuss an. "Würg friss Raffnuss!" und Würg verschluckt Raffnuss fast. "Ich glaube nicht das Hicks das so gemeint hat" meint Fischbein und Taffnuss gibt sich geschlagen :"Na gut lass Raffnuss wieder runter!" Würg lässt Raffnuss wieder runter. Raffnuss und Taffnuss verstreiten sich und gehen sauer aus der Arena. Hicks ist wieder zu Hause und Grobian hilft Haudrauf einen Gürtel anzuziehen der scheinbar sehr sehr eng ist."Ahh, Zeremoniengürtel, ist es wieder so weit?" fragt Hicks. "Ja,morgen ist die alljährliche Vertragsunterzeichnung mit dem Berserkerstamm." "Och der bringt doch hoffentlich nicht wieder seinen durchgeknallten Sohn mit oder?" "Dagur, ja der wird sicherlich auch wieder da sein" meint Grobian. "Und lass mich raten ich soll wieder aufpassen das Dagur nichts kaputt macht." "Nein du hast einen viel wichtigeren Job, du sollst darauf aufpassen dass die Drachen versteckt werden!" "Vor Oswald dem Friedliebenden? Wieso?" "Hicks nur weil wir seit 50 Jahren frieden haben heißt es nicht das sie sich nicht wieder aufführen können wie die Berserker! Du weißt doch lieber blöd als blutig wie ich immer sage!" Grobian bemerkt:" Und dass letzte was wir wollen ist ein geplänkel mit den Berserkern das sind nämlich Humorlose Gesellen!" Gesagt getan die Reiter sorgen dafür das sich kein einziger Drache mehr auf Berk blicken lässt. Rotzbakke findet Dagur cool doch Astrid und Fischbein sind da ganz anderer Meinung. Doch ein einziger Zipper ist noch in der Nähe von Berk. "Wartet hier ich such die Zwillinge damit sie ihren Zipper unter Kontrolle bringen bevor die Berserker kommen." Im selben Augenblick ertönt das Horn der Berserker und sie sind auf Berk angekommen. Hicks kommt schnell zum Hafen von Berk (Ohne Ohnezahn) und es trifft das Boot der Berserker ein. "Hier kommt das Stammesoberhaupt des Stammes der Berserker, Brecher der Schädel, Schlachter der Bestien, der große und furchterregende Dagur der Durchgeknallte! Dagur wirft ein Messer auf Hicks und wer kann gerade noch so ausweichen. "Dagur wo ist dein Vater?" "Mein Vater ist praktisch auf Rente, er hat seinen Hunger auf Blut verloren. Ich dagegen sterbe vor Hunger auf Blut! Hehehe also wo habt ihr sie versteckt?" Haudrauf fragt was sie angeblich versteckt haben sollen und Dagur meint dass er aus einer hervorragenden Quelle erfahren hat das er ein Heer von Drachen befehligt. Und wenn das stimmen sollte dann wird seine Armee mit der Kraft von 50000 tapferen Kriegern Berk überrollen. Es beginnt eine Tour durch Berk und Hicks sucht den Zipper doch wird von Astrid aufgehalten da Kotz und Würg dort sind. Die beiden suchen nun den Zipper zusammen doch schaffe es nicht ihn zu fangen und nur ganz knapp entkommt der Zipper und Dagur sieht ihn fast. In der Waffenkammer sind nun Grobian Haudrauf und Dagur und die Beiden sehen das Dagur nicht mehr so ungefährlich ist und sie beide lenken Dagur ab damit Dagur den Zipper nicht sieht. Dagur lästert über seinen Vater und meint das er ein Feigling war und das er selbst die Berserker wieder zu altem Ruhm bringen wird. Kotz und Würg ist auf dem Dach der Waffenkammer und Dagur ist in der Waffenkammer. Hicks versucht den Zipper weg zu locken doch vergebens. Dagur kommt aus der Waffenkammer heraus und Kotz und Würg ist weg und nur Hicks steht da. "Hallo Dagur, ich hab gerade an dich gedacht." "Irgendwas ist hier doch im Busch...Dein Bein! Aber ich hab die Geschichte schon mal gehört, du, der Rote Tod, ganz auf dich allein gestellt, doch dann habe ich mich gefragt wie das sein kann und es ging der Mythos rum mit dem gezähmten Drachen. Erklär mir wie hast du das gemacht?" "Was einen Drachen gezähmt wie soll das denn gehen?" "Erzähl du es mir!" "Na schön wer hat Hunger?" lenkt Hicks ab. Hicks rennt zu Astrid und die beiden rennen zu Raffnuss und Taffnuss Haus. Nur Taffnuss ist dort und er will mit seiner Schwester nie wieder was zu tun haben und mit den Drachen auch nicht und er sagt das er sich in eine feuchte dunkle Höhle verziehen wird. Taffnuss ist nun weg. Wieder in der Großen Halle ist das Festmahl fast vorbei. Und Grobian zeigt ihm den Vertrag und er soll unterschreiben. "Gute Idee lasst uns mit Drachenblut Unterschreiben!" rief Dagur und Haudrauf fängt an zu lachen und sagt das sie auf Berk schon seit Jahren nicht mehr mit Drachenblut schreiben. "Das Problem ist wir haben so viele Drachen getötet das im Umkreis von 200 Meilen kein einziger Drache mehr lebt" erklärt Grobian. Im selben Moment wird das Tor der Großen Halle aufgerissen und Kotz und Würg kommen herein. "Das ist ein Zeichen! Ein Spalthals! Ein Kopf für jedes Oberhaupt! Heute Abend jagen wir Drachen!" Am nächsten Tag fliegen die Reiter um Berk herum und suchen Raffnuss und Taffnuss. "Ein dunkler feuchter Ort das kann sonst wo sein!" meint Astrid und Rotzbakke erklärt:" Nein eigentlich nicht das kann nur ein Ort sein nämlich die Verschollenen Höhlen dort spielen die Verstecken seit die Kinder sind!" Sie gehen in die Höhle. Astrid und Rotzbakke von Süden und Hicks und Fischbein von Norden. Die Reiter gehen von beiden Eingängen Hinein und werden schnell fündig. Hicks und Fischbein finden Taffnuss, und von der anderen Seite der Höhle finden Rotzbakke und Astrid Raffnuss. "Was machast du an meinem einsamen Ort!" "Dein einsamer Ort das ist mein einsamer Ort und ich werde ihn nicht mit dir teilen!" " Leute ihr müsst beide mitkommen es geht um Kotz und Würg er steckt ziemlich in der Patsche!" "Ich würde ja mitkommen aber ohne die!" meint Taffnuss und Raffnuss meint genau das selbe andersherum. "Leute wir können euch alles besorgen, einen zweiten Teller, einen Zweiten Löffel, ein zweites ausgestopftes Yak aber was leider nicht geht ist ein zweiter Kotz und Würg." Die Zwillinge vertragen sich wieder und fragen was überhaupt mit dem Zipper passiert ist und Rotzbakke sagt das er von Dagur gejagt wird um sein Blut als Tinte zu verwenden. Die Reiter fliegen wieder zurück zum Wald und sehen Kotz und Würg und wollen herunter fliegen doch im selben Augenblick kommen die Berserker und Dagur dort an und er will den Drachen bereits jetzt töten doch Haudrauf kreuzt die Klinge und erklärt das der Drache nur getötet werden darf in der Drachentötungsarena und die Berserker und Haudrauf machen sich auf den Weg zur Arena. Die Zwillinge und die Reiter machen sich Sorgen um Kotz und Würg. Als die Berserker mit Kotz und Würg in der Arena ankommen will Dagur direkt angreifen und Haudrauf meint das er dem ein Ende setzen wird und wenn es Krieg bedeutet. Doch im Augenblick indem Haudrauf zum Schlag ausholt kommen die Reiter in die Arena und rufen Drachenangriff und tun so als würden wilde Drachen die Arena angreifen. Hakenzahn ist am Dach und greift die Berserker mit Feuer an und Sturmpfeil und Fleischklops blockieren den Ausgang der Arena und alle Drachen greifen die Berserker und Dagur an. Als Dagur zum Schlag ausholt und Kotz und Würg töten will stürmt Ohnezahn in die Arena und macht dort enorm Chaos. "Ein Nachtschatten,die gibt es ja wirklich!"meint Dagur und Ohnezahn greift Dagur vermeintlich an und Hicks tut so als würde er den Nachtschatten bekämpfen und Dagur und alle Berserker rennen zu den Schiffen und Grobian hält ihn auf und zeigt ihm dem Vertrag und Dagur ruft das er als Unterschrieben zählt und die Berserker segeln mit ihren Booten hinfort. Sie haben Dagur und die Berserker vertrieben und das ohne Krieg. Alles ist nun wieder gut und dieses Problem ist nun auch geregelt. Am Ende der Folge sagt Hicks : ,,Ich habe immer geglaubt, vier Köpfe währen ein paar zu viel und ich hab mich nicht getäuscht, aber mir sind unsere verrückten immer noch lieber als so ein durchgeknallter Berserker." Tumblr mrp697nAgl1rsk7nzo1 400.gif Dagur and Hiccup.jpg Maxresdef.jpg Night Fury! They do exist!.jpg en:Twinsanity Kategorie:Folgen Kategorie:Dragons-Die Reiter von Berk (Folgen)